


The Tempest

by Missevilhat13



Series: A Chest of Drabbles [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tempest Domain Cleric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Ok, here me out...Tempest Cleric Fjord





	The Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> I figured someone has already speculated it, and considering Fjord's history it sort of makes sense in my mind

It was unusual, but somehow relieving, that the Wild Mother communicated mostly through feelings.

It was a pleasantly refreshing, to somehow hear a matronly, warm and inviting voice through visions alone. Despite the sound of crashing waves and thunderclaps, mixed with the phantom feeling of rain smattering against his skin, her warmth was there.

“_A tempest suits you…they can come from nothing…but just as a storm can destroy so can it bring bountiful harvests…_” he heard, or rather felt, her warmth settling in his chest and a chuckle coming from seashells scattered across the beach.

“_My Clay grew up growing and tending the dead…you however…you survived The Storm lord’s tempest…and The Sea Serpent’s wrath_.” He listened, thunderclaps and the swaying of boats, sea gulls competing for fish pulled from nets.

“A tempest…” He murmured and felt a hand on his. He knew it wasn’t Hers, and when he opened his eyes, met Caduceus and Jester’s eager ones instead.

“_Use these with care…_” came her voice, more images flashing in his mind and then her warmth left.

“A tempest! That totally suits you!” squealed Jester, her spaded tail flicking excitedly behind her. Caduceus nodded thoughtfully, the firelight glinting off his armor. Fjord looked down at his hands.

“…Is…Is that it?” he asked.

“Well, what did she give you?” asked Jester eagerly and Caduceus raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know.”

“What did she show you?” asked Caduceus and Jester snapper her finger and nodded, understanding.

“Oh…um.” He said and narrowed his eyes, pointing at the fire and watching it flare up for a moment.

“Thaumaturgy! That’s like, a really great one! What about something more powerful” squealed Jester. Fjord chewed on his lip.

He didn’t want to hurt anyone.

He tightly closed his eyes and when he opened them, a faint, but none the less present fog surrounded them. Gradually, the air filled up more, until he could barely even see Jester and Caduceus.

“That is very impressive, Mr. Fjord. I’m proud.”

“Me too!”


End file.
